


Just Do It

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can build a twenty-five story tall collosus but you can't cut a child's hair. You're ridiculous." Super short family drabble. Baavira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and shortly thereafter, was inspired to draw this:  
> http://oddania.tumblr.com/post/106753828162/80-followers-you-all-are-too-beautiful-this-is

"Daddy?"

Baatar peeks into the hallway, an eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

Leena frowns, holding her hair in her hands. “Can you cut my hair?”

The engineer’s eyes widen, lips pursed as he frantically turns towards his significant other. “Babe? This is out of my jurisdiction.”

Kuvira glances over at him skeptically. “What’s wrong?”

"Leena wants me to cut her hair."

"So? Do it. It’s easy."

Baatar reels back. “But…don’t you have to be pretty precise and careful to make it look good?”

Kuvira rolls her eyes. “Baatar, she’s four, it doesn’t matter.”

And when she realizes that he was going to stand there with that puzzled expression regardless, Kuvira steps aside. “You can build a twenty-five story tall colossus but you can’t cut a child’s hair. You’re ridiculous.”


End file.
